


可触梦境

by Rachelovee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelovee/pseuds/Rachelovee
Summary: “生活是真还是梦幻？”





	可触梦境

**Author's Note:**

> 男友衬衫/粗口/尺度下限低/失jin/没什么剧情

“生活是真还是梦幻？”

 

喻文波打开家门的时候呼吸猛地一滞，空气中弥漫的气息潮湿而充斥着某种不可言说的引力。这从侧面印证了气味的来源绝非是被水泡过的潮湿的家具，而是一个健康有活力且诱人的omega。  
从玄关处很难直接看到需要拐个弯才能走到的卧室里是什么光景，现在偌大的房间里太安静了，除了alpha自己刻意压低生怕惊动了小兔子的呼吸声之外就只有卧室方向传出的窸窸窣窣的响动。  
喻文波心里有个模糊的预感，但不敢相信，这令他迈出的每一步都显得过分小心翼翼，然而再短小的距离缩短也是缩短，他踌躇前行，终于也来到了卧室的门前。  
屋里的小兔子完全没有之前打职业时被拿来调笑的所谓高警惕性，甚至当人进了屋门才慌张地想起来掩饰，可一切都太晚了。他身上属于alpha的衬衫还没来得及脱掉，略大的款式不偏不倚让衣摆挡住最关键的地方。  
样子是诱人的，眼神是无辜的，明明是惊慌失措想要掩饰的样子，可每个不经意的小动作都在说：请享用我。  
有一句话说得特别好，叫恭敬不如从命。

 

喻文波的手以很强硬的姿势挤进他的小爱人腿间，意料之外的没有摸到底裤的柔软布料，而是直接和人伏在腿间半硬的性器来了个痛快地狭路相逢。这人大概是刚才穿他衣服的时候就已经硬了，没准刚才还要学他来自己玩自己。  
就他蓝哥那双手，白净细长怎么看怎么好看，想必给自己做那事儿的时候也是这样，微微打颤着把两根手指头往后面送，把粉嫩的穴肉撑开也许还要搅一搅，用指肚去抹平里面细密的肉褶，前后都不放过还要眯着眼蜷在床上喊着喻文波，叫的一声比一声软。  
自己为什么不再早点回来？！虽然现在也不晚。  
退役后的日子比还在打职业时轻松不少，小情侣如胶似漆时不时就要来上一发，连带着喻文波的手活和口活技术都上升不少。手指绕上omega秀气的东西的时候对方直接在他怀里抖了一下，更努力的想把自己缩成一团，好像这样就能把泛起潮红的脸严严实实的藏起来不露怯。  
但喻文波就喜欢看王柳羿那副样子，眼底水光盈盈的明明还没操进去就像被欺负了一样，只能引起人更强的施虐欲望。他一手搂着omega纤瘦的腰把人锁在自己怀里，一手躲在自己的黑色衬衫下抚弄王柳羿完全兴奋起来的性器。  
小兔子试图把自己蜷缩起来的计划完全失败了，又羞耻又爽搞得他头昏脑胀，全身都僵硬了，耳边嗡嗡的鸣叫，前面控制不住的吐前液，后面更不知廉耻的被摸一摸就出水，淋漓着沾湿了身下alpha裆部的布料。  
能带给他快乐的东西就这么烫这么硬邦邦的顶着他的腰臀，隔着裤子布料的包裹这么鼓囊囊的一团，没有因为他出这么多水就稍稍降下一些温度。  
这个玩意儿一会儿就会被放出来，出笼的野兽一样破开他的身体，牢牢地嵌在一起昭示他们到底在做爱这方面有多契合。而属于他的那个omega天生用在性方面的地方会包裹住作乱的凶器，甚至绞紧要逼出人的精水来灌饱自己的肚子。  
说起来，自己中午好像并没有好好吃饭。  
想想都是面红耳赤叫人自己想拍拍自己的脸说句你清醒一点的羞耻，可偏偏就戳中心底最隐秘最见不得人的那块地方。本能的野兽在身体内发出嗅到荤腥气息的咆哮，催促着要他再放弃些矜持好进入正题。  
王柳羿下面什么都没穿，这么个被抱在怀里的姿势甚至能让喻文波感受到他的后穴正不知餍足地一张一合，没有可以含住的东西就贪婪的吞吃空气。  
这种因为自己过分情动的样子极大取悦了alpha，喻文波奖赏似的凑到人颈边去，鼻尖亲昵的抵住人的耳垂蹭了蹭，引起一阵细小的战栗后用温热的唇瓣丈量人耳畔到肩膀的距离，留下亲吻却不用力，半点印子都不留下，所经之处依旧是白皙的一片肌肤，刚才的玩弄像清晨的露水被蒸发不见。  
王柳羿错就错在衬衫没有好好穿，扣子要是从上到下一颗不落的扣上像个乖学生也好，偏偏他犯懒，就扣了中间胸腹处的几颗，上面锁骨处袒露着，下方也一副任人采撷大敞四开的样子。  
明知道自己的alpha骨子里印着狼性还要在作死边缘反复横跳，受到一点制裁也是应该的。就应该吊着他，在他濒临高潮的时候放开他，看他想动手去触碰又因畏惧和对alpha天生的服从性犹豫和被情欲折磨得欲仙欲死的样子。  
领口那几颗扣子没被扣上，整件衣服的上半部分以一个过分的幅度敞开着，手探进去不费吹灰之力。喻文波摸进去的那只手上还残存着王柳羿性器顶端冒出来的一些液体，用掌心贴着圆润的乳珠磨转的时候并不会太疼，只是单纯的酥麻，叫人半边身子都动不了的酥麻。  
“喻文波...”  
天性上的差距终于叫人败下阵来，险些将嘴唇咬破弄出满口血腥气的omega主动将自己柔软的身体更大幅度向后贴，任由对方在自己身上探索。他就这么带着点哭腔和潮湿的、雾蒙蒙的水汽的声音开口叫人。但先前打职业练出来的默契喻文波现在懒得用，聪明人装起傻来才最可怕，alpha不顺应他的主动示好，反而一头雾水似的用一个嗯字回应。  
这是在无形中进行交易谈判呢。  
“杰克哥...我想要。”  
温馨提示，交易成功。

 

明明俩人从之前到现在做的次数也不算少了，可王柳羿那地方每回都是一样的紧，想完完全全进去总得费点力气。但这次比起先前都要好些，在交易中处于被动状态的omega大张着双腿以一种不算雅观的方式坐在自己alpha的腿上接受操弄，主动迎合让前戏减少到几乎没有。  
身体早就尝过无数次销魂滋味，对于闯进来的异物都有了本能讨好的反应，哪管三七二十一就死死含住不肯放，像抓住了什么难得的宝贝。过于热情的反应让喻文波意志不坚差点交了精，倒吸一口凉气低声说蓝哥啊你是非要我死你身上才满意吗。  
穴肉包过来，小心翼翼的吮吸着alpha尺寸颇大的性器。喻文波想起以前王柳羿跪着给他吹的时候，那种渴求又难以明说的眼神里带着小钩子一样直直的冲着自己的三魂七魄就去了，别说是魂儿，命都给他。  
这么长时间喻文波几乎没有听过王柳羿这样的声音，毫不掩饰的甜蜜和讨好，会因为他略略粗暴的一个动作直接呜咽出声，会因为龟头猛地顶过一处软肉而整个人崩溃地绷直双腿嗯嗯啊啊地叫出来。先前他知道这个人面皮薄，能对着自己主动把腿打开就是好事，现在却没想到拘谨的人在床上有些时候也能这么放得开。  
王柳羿身上那件衬衫被揉的皱皱巴巴，东一道褶子西一块印子的，实在有碍观瞻。不等喻文波先开口他就自己先觉得碍事，拉拉扯扯把所有扣起来的扣子解开，暴露出身前白净的大片肌肤。乳珠因为先前的磨碾玩弄已经发肿，大小与原来相比有个可怕的增长幅度。稍微动一动甚至感觉胸口那处的隆起会因为动作幅度而微微晃动，摇得人本来就瘫软下来的身子更软，下一秒就能化成一滩水似的。  
明明衬衫这么正经，可穿上衬衫的人就这么撩人，甚至勾人的气质都有那么一点点出格。王柳羿也许根本就不用费尽心思去勾引人，他只要这么往那一站，用那种眼神稍稍扫喻文波一下，下一秒他的alpha就能把他结结实实按倒在床上把他操到后穴喷水不用前端也高潮。  
王柳羿这个omega可能就是用水做的吧，不然怎么都流了这么多水还有力气叫，一声声地叫到人心窝子里去了。偏偏还不知道有多危险似的喊人再快一点，大不了照着生殖腔干进去，自己受得了。  
喻文波知道自己手底下有时候没个轻重，但没想到做得狠起来的时候就算刻意松了劲还是把王柳羿那不费什么力气就能握住的腰掐出个印子，他有点慌，连忙问人疼不疼。  
可王柳羿不知道从哪儿学来的撩人技术，一边被他操的眼泪落下来顺着下颏线一路到脖颈甚至被锁骨接住两滴，一边又很小声地说你亲亲我就不疼了。  
亲，这谁不亲啊。喻文波喜欢接吻，尤其是绵长到王柳羿面色潮红口中空气不足的那种深吻，舌尖挑逗似的碰一碰，收获人惊愕的一退和急促颤抖着的睫毛。可王柳羿这么一退就相当于自己把自己送进狼口里一样，动作只会让本来就深顶的性器进到更深的位置，掀起滔天的情欲浪潮直直把他自己淹没。  
所以，甚至都还没真的破开生殖腔口紧致的软肉，他就迎来了第三次高潮。短时间内的三次高潮让他几乎都射不出什么东西来，眼睛略略向上翻看不太清东西的时候只觉得涨得发疼，而后有什么温热的液体不受控制的喷出来，顺着光裸的小腿向下流。  
他无意识的呻吟，抽噎着模模糊糊的喊：老公...。后穴痉挛地锁住人的阴茎绞出一波精，已经无法承受更多快感的穴肉顺服的接受精液的滋润，真的像个被喂饱了孩子，餍足得连挽留的力气都没了，要拔出去也随便人走，没有阻塞靠着穴口不自觉的收缩也能把浊白的液体全吞下去。  
失禁了。只有小孩子才会犯的“错误”，现在让喻文波的小兔子做出来了，而这一切都只是因为他。  
王柳羿这才反应出来自己做了什么，喉咙哽住手足无措只看着自己和人一片狼藉的交合处，突然就觉得委屈。情欲潮红褪去后的脸还是白生生的，只有眼圈泛红，真真正正和红了眼睛的小兔子没什么两样了，房里的气息本来就湿漉漉的，和在雨中的森林里滚了一发没有什么区别，喻文波这时候就更怕他哭，安抚似的去啄人的唇角。  
情事过后的omega只能本能依偎着自己的alpha，动动指头都觉得累。就这样却还要软洋洋地哑着嗓子开口，要夺取喻文波这个崽种的体温。心满意足的人当然怎么都依他，点点头很认真的问他要怎么夺取，下一秒就让人给抱住了，被细瘦的小胳膊环着感觉竟然还不错。  
他其实是喜欢这种被依赖的感觉的，如果可以甚至还想让王柳羿稍微再多依赖他一点。  
所以就把人以什么“公主抱”的姿势抱去浴室清理也毫无问题，床单衣物什么的换一换洗一洗也就好了。比起当时的温存甜蜜，后来的一点小麻烦并不算什么。

 

喻文波在颠簸的公交车上醒来。  
这时候是枯燥无味的下午，公车内闷热的气息中夹杂一丝不明来源的臭气，瞬间叫他清醒。刚才的梦境真实到几乎可感，他险些沉浸在梦里坐过了站。  
也是，这么主动又这么乖的王柳羿，大概也就能在梦里见一见了。蓝哥在关键时刻总还是要那么一点面子的，无伤大雅。  
他下车，打开单元门，一步步的上楼，最后停在自己和王柳羿共同居所的家门前。却嗅到了一丝不寻常的味道，空气中弥漫的气息潮湿而充斥着某种不可言说的引力。这从侧面印证了气味的来源绝非是被水泡过的潮湿的家具，而是一个健康有活力且诱人的omega。  
打开家门时，他的呼吸猛地一滞。


End file.
